


Doctor's Orders

by Waldo



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Butt Plugs, Kink, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-09
Updated: 2007-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every once in a while, John leaves the doctor some orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Porn Battle (best of three)](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/286546.html) where the porn was supposed to stay under about 800 words. Yeah, I've never been good at short. A thousand words after that... I give you some kinky porn. :)

It had started out as a joke.

With the arrival of the _Daedalus_ had come some of the odds and ends from home that had been left behind during the initial venture to the Lost City. Foodstuffs, of course, movies, music… and paper and pens.

In a lot of ways, John lamented the end of the first truly paperless society, but he later learned that disposable, untraceable, combustible paper had its up-sides.

It had started as a joke. John had come in late from a mission, and expecting Carson to be back shortly, he'd crashed in Carson's bed. Carson hadn't been able to stagger home from the infirmary until almost four. John had survival training with a new group of Marines fresh off the _Daedalus_ early that morning, so as he carefully, quietly slipped out of bed, he jotted a note on the notepad Carson had left on the desk.

_Had to leave early. I should be back a little after sundown. Maybe we can catch the movie tonight. Go commando for me today, okay?_

He hadn't signed it, hadn't put Carson's name on it… just in case. Even so, he spent the day wondering what in hell had possessed him to add that last line. Carson would be checking him for fever when he got home.

He'd never have dreamed that Carson would have followed the off-the-cuff suggestion.

They'd been curled up on one of the couches in the back of the make-shift movie theater when John had decided to push his luck and slide his hand into the back of Carson's waistband. As he felt around inquisitively, looking for the elastic to his underwear, Carson had given him a seriously evil grin.

That damn movie took way too long to end.

And so it had started.

Every once in a while, when John had to get up before Carson, he'd leave a little note, folded in half with the words 'The Doctor's Orders' on the outside. On the inside was some kind of directive. _Wear a cockring under your shorts. Wear a pair of my boxers._ And one very interesting day a few weeks ago, _Bring home a set of restraints from the infirmary._

So Carson was intrigued to find a small box next to the note when he rolled over to find John's side of the bed long since gone cold.

_Wear this under your clothes today._

Carson opened the small white, nondescript box. There was a small orange silicone buttplug with a single-use package of lube.

He flushed, feeling like John was taking this game to another level. He wondered briefly what would happen if he refused an 'order', but in the end decided to chance it.

He showered thoroughly, washing inside and out, before taking a deep breath and sliding the toy deep inside him. It had been another night where he and John had more or less missed each other – him working late and John leaving early – and before that John had been off-world for almost a week, so his body had begun to relax and even the relatively thin plug induced an exciting burn as he stretched to accommodate the widest part before latching onto the thinner end, the wide handle cool against the skin of his ass.

Despite feeling like he'd be advertising to the world what he was doing given the flush that covered his face, neck and chest, Carson felt more than just a spark of excitement that he was following his lover's orders, making himself ready for him later that night.

He pulled on a pair of white briefs to help everything stay in place before pulling on the rest of his uniform. When they'd switched from the tan to the gray uniforms, Carson had ordered his pants a little baggier than he'd been wearing them before he and John got together. Usually it was to help hide any unseemly bulges in the front. But as he buttoned and zipped that morning he twisted and turned to see himself in the mirror making sure there weren't any tell-tale ripples in the back.

Each step he took reminded him of what he was doing for John. He was very glad that his schedule included a lot of paperwork in his office and a little research in his lab. He wasn't sure he'd have the concentration to keep a conversation going with a patient or his co-workers.

&lt;{*}&gt;

John had called around four to tell Carson that he'd be able to 'meet him for dinner' around six. At six-o-two, Carson was standing in front of John's quarters.

John pulled him in, wrapping his arms around Carson's back and kissing him deeply. As his hand slid down, his fingers stuttered over the bump in the back of Carson's pants. "Oh my god, you did it."

"Aye," Carson whispered, feeling John grow instantly hard against him.

"I wasn't sure you would."

"I almost didn't."

John's forehead fell against Carson's. "You have no idea how hot that makes me."

"I've been half-hard all day," Carson whispered against John's lips. "I was so sure everyone who looked at me knew what you'd told me to do."

John kissed him quickly. "Strip."

Carson pulled back and quickly pulled off his jacket and t-shirt. He kicked off his boots and pulled off his shoes. As he reached for his button, John grabbed his hands. "Let me."

Carson dropped his hands.

John dropped to his knees, already naked, and trailed kisses across Carson's abdomen as he unbuttoned and unzipped Carson's pants. He made sure he kept his hands in contact with as much of Carson as he could while he worked.

Carson's pants pooled around his ankles as soon as John let go of them. John moved up to tongue Cason's erection through his briefs, one hand snaking up the leg to wiggle the plug just a little, enough to make Carson catch his breath and moan.

John gripped the heavy elastic at Carson's waist and folded it down, pulling the underwear down, careful not to snag them on the plug. He tapped Carson's leg to get him to lift his foot so that Carson wouldn't be hobbled by the twisted fabric.

Carson gasped as his erection was freed from the confining cotton. John was quick to swallow him down again, Carson's hands coming up to rest on John's head. Not guiding or pulling, simply needing to hang on.

"You liked this," John whispered as he tongued Carson's balls and licked back until he could taste the edge of the plug and feel it wiggle.

"Which is a little frightening," Carson moaned as John swallowed his cock again.

John let his tongue drag up the large purple vein on the underside of Carson's cock as he pulled back to say, "Why frightening?"

"Because it makes me wonder what else I'll let you talk me into – oh!" Carson gasped comically, as John removed the plug without warning.

John slapped his ass gently, the noise seeming to bounce around the room. "On the bed, we'll see what else I can come up with."

Carson looked unabashedly at John's cock. "I have a feeling I know the answer to that."

John smacked him again, harder and louder this time. Carson's cock jumped. John made a mental note. "Get your ass on the bed," he laughed. "No, wait… on your knees tonight."

Carson let John arrange him as he wanted, head and shoulders down, ass in the air. John stood back, his fingers trailing over Carson's asshole, which was slightly pinker than normal and open enough for John to insert a finger using only the lube left from the plug. "Oh, nice… I may have to get you to do this again."

John kept one hand on Carson's back as he scooted over to the bedstand and dug a tube of lube out of the drawer and scooted back. He reached between Carson's legs, stroking him a few times just to keep him on edge before taking a step back and uncapping the lube.

Between the plug and foreplay, Carson opened to him in record time. One slick finger became two, became three in less than a minute. "Okay?"

"I've been walking around with a silicone plug up my arse all day for you and you're asking if I want you to do this?"

John smacked his ass again, watching him flush and wiggle again. "Smart ass."

Carson turned back to grin at him.

John brought his hand down a couple more times as Carson seemed to get into it. Then he slicked up his own cock and slid into Carson slowly and steadily. He paused when he felt him self snug up against Carson's back. Both of them seemed to take a deep breath, the whole day having built to this point for both of them.

"Move, please move…" Carson finally whispered.

John leaned down to put a soft kiss between Carson's shoulderblades before pulling back about half way and sliding back in faster this time. John shifted his stance a little, allowing him to change his angle enough that he knew he'd hit Carson's prostate each time.

Carson clutched the pillow, rocking back to meet each thrust gasping each time John's cock slid across his sweet spot. He'd been building all day and he knew that he was now on the verge of the most intense climate of his life. He was torn between prolonging the moment and rushing to that all-important high point.

John could feel Carson clenching and releasing around him as he slid back and forth, building up pressure and that inevitable bright light at the end of the tunnel.

John was focused on maintaining his rhythm, so he was caught off guard when Carson spasmed and threw his head back. The way Carson's body clenched around him was the last straw for John who managed two more shallow thrusts before squeezing Carson's hips so tight he'd later find some faint bruises and groaning so loud he'd later find an excuse to ask Rodney about the sound-proofing in typical quarters.

Both spent, they collapsed on the bed, John carefully sliding to one side as Carson stretched out his legs, groaning a little as they unbent for the first time in quite a while.

"Remind me to leave another note in the morning," John said with a grin.

"Too many of those kind of notes, just might kill me." Carson reached up and began tracing light patterns on John's shoulder with his fingertips. "We should clean up," he commented without moving.

"We should. You go first," John said flopping over onto his belly.

"Alright," Carson said, settling in next to John. "Right after you."


End file.
